la señora Benson
by Alister Winchester
Summary: cuidado con lo que apuestas y con quien lo apuestas


Hola soy Alister wínchester y te apuesto un osito panda mordido a que tu también usas ropa

Esta es una idea rápida que dejare por aquí, si les gusta díganlo

**LA NUEVA SEÑORA BENSON **

Todo comenzó en el estudio de ICarly y estaba nuestro trio preferido más el mejor amigo de ellos

Sam: me gruñen las tripas

Freddie: baya eso es novedad?

Gibby: habuses cuando mi estómago gruñe, parece que dice mi nombre

Sam: qué?

Gibby: ya sabes, dice Gibby, eso es normal

Freddie: no eso no es normal, enserio no lo es

Sam: sabes que más no es normal?

Carly: la madre de Freddie?

Sam: sip, exactamente eso

Freddie: hoyan estoy aquí, puedo escuchar cómo se burlan de mi madre

Sam: y el problema es?

Freddie: Sam prometiste que dejarías en paz a mi mama

Sam: lo se pero es tan difícil

Mientras los amigos seguían en su conversación, la señora Benson buscaba a Freddie en la parte de abajo del departamento de Carly, cuando bajaron la señora Benson estaba al pie de las escaleras esperando a Freddie

Marissa: Freddie es noche de vegetales al vapor, tenemos que ir de compras

Sam: lo siento doña rara, Freddie me llevara a comer hamburguesas, hoy es mi día no el suyo

Freddie: Sam…. Basta mi madre no merece que la trates así

Sam: qué? vas a discutir con migo? Ella te trata como si tuvieras 5 años

Marissa: basta niña, deja a mi hijo en paz

Sam: usted deje a su hijo en paz

Freddie: las dos déjenme en paz, me voy no quiero verlas a las dos por el resto del día, entienden

Sam: pero amor

Freddie: no Sam basta

Marissa: pero Freddie hijo

Freddie: no mama tu también no me molestes, quiero tener todo lo que resta del día y la noche mi soledad intacta

Freddie se marchó del departamento dejando un silencio muy incomodo

Sam: lo ve, eso pasa cuando trata a su hijo como un bebe

Marissa: y tú qué sabes pequeña salvaje, mi hijo es lo único que me queda y tú lo estás tratando de asesinar

Sam: asesinarlo, yo lo quiero

Marissa: hasta que no cuides a alguien desde tu vientre y lo protejas del mundo no podrás decir que lo quieres o amas

Sam: porque no deja de ser tan rara

Marissa: porque no dejas a mi hijo

Carly: porque no dejan las dos de pelear

Sam, Marissa: tú no te metas

Después de tener una pelea bastante fuerte la señora Benson regreso a su departamento y Sam se acomodó en el sillón de la sala

Carly: Sam no crees que esta vez te pasaste de la raya?

Sam: no esa señora está mal, Freddie no la soporta pero no puede decirle nada porque es su madre, pero yo si

Carly: el que seas la novia de Freddie no te da derecho para poder hablarle así a su madre

Sam: se lo merecía

Carly: es su madre Sam ella sabe lo que hace

Sam: no en realidad no, si ella no fuera la madre de Freddie su vida no sería tan miserable

Carly: y supongo que el que tu le hagas la vida miserable no tiene nada que ver

Sam: eso es diferente… yo lo hago con amor

Carly: y si ese fuera el caso quien seria mejor madre para Freddie

Sam: no se, Lady gaga, París Hilton

Carly: tu serias una mejor madre que la señora Benson?

Sam: eso es sucio en muchos sentidos, pero supongo que si, si Freddie fuera mi hijo hubiera salido mejor que este que tengo

Carly: bromeas verdad?

Sam: no apostaría lo que fiera para probar que es cierto

Paso todo el día y Sam estaba molesto así que desidia quedarse a dormir en casa de Carly (si eso es muy raro) todas las luces del departamento se apagaron y Sam se recostó en el sillón de la sala, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida pero antes escucho una voz que resonó en todo el departamento

**Apuesta aceptada **

Sam enfoco bien la vista un segundo después de haber dormido pero esta vez estaba en un hospital

Vamos señora Benson, falta poco

Sam: que?

Sam sentía un dolor intenso y en su desesperación trato de levantarse pero de nada sirvió

Señora Benson, esta en labor de parto que trata de hacer?

Sam/Marissa: Labor de parto? Señora Benson no esto no esta pasando, bien ya esta la broma fue excelente, ya detengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un pequeño yanto quebró la voz de la mujer, el nombre del recién nacido es Fred Ward Benson

**Hasta aquí**

**Está bien **

**Yo me tomare un descanso de unas horas, si te gusta mi pequeña historia dímelo, no soy psíquico como lo sabría **

**Soy Alister wínchester y te recuerdo que si no dormiste en casa de un amigo no tuviste infancia o amigos **

**Cuídense bien **

**Pórtense mal**

**Y coman paste (esa no se la esperaban verdad)**


End file.
